Warrior Chats
This is just some Warriors from ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan when they learn about my internet friend called the computer :D -Leaf Firestar: Great StarClan! Tis a................. er....... Twoleg thing? Sandstorm: Duh! Blackstar: Firestar, sometimes you scary me. Firestar: Wait till you see me on Halloween, I'm *thunder and lightning starts* Elmo!!!! Onestar: Owned! Blackstar: *cries* Elmo's like well..... Elmo and I are tight! Leopardstar: Freak! *scoots away* Onestar: OMS! A box! Sandstorm: *stares* Er you okay? Onestar: Duh! *bites tail* Sandstorm: o.O Firestar: Guyz! I found a internet chat!!!!!!! Sandstorm: WTF?! Blackstar: Sandstorm, we can chat online now! *sighs* Leopardstar: wOOt! * * * FiatodaStar sent MastaHunter an e-mail Firestar: I did it!!!! :D Sandstorm: *read e-mail* 'You can set da patrols.' *replies* FiretodaStar, you have mail Firestar: *reads* 'Thanks!' *replies* BlackstarNighty sent Spotster an E-mail Leopardstar: :D *reads* 'Die!' *replies* Spotster replied to BlackstarNighty Blackstar: *reads* 'You ************************ kit hater ************* evil child ***************!!! I hate you!' *sniggers* ThunderClan's Chat Room Fire'sMate has entered the Chat Room FirePowa has entered the Chat Room HerbsandCrows has entered the Chat Room SquirreltodaFlight has entered the Chat Room SandMasta has entered the Chat Room Jayfeatherseezu has entered the Chat Room FirePowa: Cool! Fire'sMasta: Hi, Firestar! HerbsandCrows: Hi, Spottedleaf! SandMasta: GRRRRR!!! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!!! Jayfeatherseezu: Chill mom SquirreltodaFlight: OMG Leafpool, Crowfeather's here!! *faints* HerbsandCrows: Where!? FirePowa: By the Sky Oak HerbsandCrows: Thanks dad! HerbsandCrows has left the Chat Room due to issues ''' Jayfeatherseezu: Yeah, LOVE issues! SandMasta: Erm, Jayfeather, how can you see? Jayfeatherseezu:" Beats me SquirreltodaFlight: o.O WindClan's Chat Room '''Nightcloudbabe has entered the Chat Room OnceFire'sBestBud has entered the Chat Room Lion'sgal has entered the Chat Room Breezy has entered the Chat Room Leafpool'sMan has entered the Chat Room Leafpool'sMan: brb Leafpool'sMan has left the Chat Room Nightcloudbaba: Where'd Leafpool'sMan go? OnceFire'sBestBud: He's sharing Tounges with HerbsandCrows Lion'sgal: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, Breezy, you want to? Breezy: Nah Liongal: Meanie Breezy: lol Breezy and Lion'sgal have left the Chat Room OnceFire'sBestBud: I think I know what's happening Nightcloudbabe: No you don't, Lion'sgal and HerbsandCrows are chatting about toms and Leafpool'sMen and Breezy are fighting OneFire'sBestBud: oh ShadowClan's Chat Room BlackY has entered the Chat Room RussetFur has entered the Chat Room LittleCloudyStarClany has entered the Chat Room RogueKitty has entered the Chat Room GrassTiger has entered the Chat Room BlackY: RussetFur, you have no style RussetFur: Geez, so''rry''! RogueKitty: Littlecloud needs help getting herbs GrassTiger: I'll help! RogueKitty: Thanks Flamepaw! BlackY: o.O RogueKitty: U haves issues BlackY: no u di-''didn't''! RussetFur: Hi! BlackY: Freak Tigger: I changed my name!! I'm a big cat now! :D RogueKitty: Hooray!! Tigger: XD RiverClan's Chat Room Spotster as entered RoboChick has entered HerbsandHawks has entered HitlerKitty has entered Phil has entered Spotster: Sup peeps! RoboChck: Shut up HerbsandHaks: Hi!!! Spotster: Uhhh Mothwing, please change your name, that's Leafpool's name HerbsandHawks is now Mothy Phil: Betta! RoboChick: uhhhhhh HilterKitty: Hi!! RoboChick & Phil: Oh StarClan!!!! Hawkfrost!!!! *screams* HilterKitty: Geez peoplez dn't do dat! E-Mail Roomez RiverClan E-Mail=River@Clan.chatkitty ShadowClan E-Mail=Shadow@Clannerss.chatkitty ThunderClan E-Mail=Thunda@Rockers.chatkitty WindClan E-Mail=Windy@Clan.chatkitty Da Gathering= Thunda@Rockers.Leaderpgz has sent Shadow@Clannerss.chatkitty an E-Mail Firestar: wOOt!! Blackstar: *reads* 'To Blackstar, I hate ur guts. DIEDIEDIEDIEIDIEIDIEIDIEIDIIEIDDIEIDIIIDEIDIIDIDE!!!!!!!!' WTF?? Shadow@Clannerss.Leaderpgz has sent Thunda@Rockers.chatkitty an E-Mail Blackstar: *smirks* Firestar: *reads* 'To FlameButt, I hate u ***** die! U havez issues, BIG TIME!! shoot, did cap locks!' >XD Thunda@Rockers.Leaderpgz has sent Shadow@Clannerss.chatkitty an E-Mail Blackstar: *reads* 'Dear Blackstar, We should have tea some day, how about near the border tomorrow old chap?' ... o_o